


Games of love

by zuluempire



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girl Penis, Intersex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuluempire/pseuds/zuluempire
Summary: Emma Swan is eighteen years old and in high school. Though she has a little thing for older women, she never thought she will be knee deep in emotions for her teacher.What will happen when they can't keep their feelings a secrete any longer?





	1. Game of love

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen the show but I have read some interesting fan fics. That was enough for to want to wright one of my own.  
Am aware the show has to do with magic. There is no magic in this story.  
Thank you and enjoy.  
Warning: Emma has a penis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is an 18 year old high school girl. Though she has a thing for older women she didn't think she will be knee deep in feelings for her new math teacher Regina Mills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never watched the show but I read some interesting fan fic which was enough for me to write one myself.  
Hope you enjoy the story.  
Thank you.

  1. Everything is all well and good till a new math teacher collides with the striker of the girls soccer team, 18 year old Emma Swan. (Let the games begin)

"I hear will have a new teacher soon." Ruby says. Chewing her apple pie rather too slow. Their old math teacher Mr. Gibbs, resigned his job after what almost would have being a tragic heart attack. The frustration and the kids are too much sometimes. I guess that's why the old man finally called it quits.

I wonder who our new teacher would be. Hopefully they won't be too old to handle the pressure from a bunch of hormonal kids.

You must think I love math, I don't...okay maybe I do, but Mr Gibbs sure did bore me to death and introduced the land of sleep during class hours.

"I hope it's some young male teacher." Belle added. these two are my best friends and teammates. Including Killian. I like to call him 'Hook' his in the basketball team. Together we are a bunch of idiots.

The bell goes off. We pack up our stuff. I throw my left over food in the trash and head to class. The good thing about this is that I share all my classes with my friends this year. I hate the all separated we had going on last year.

"Time to meet our new teacher." Belle said. The girl is excited beyond my expectations.

"Why are you so excited?" I finally ask because her smile is blinding.

"Well because I have a feeling it's going to be a young hot, sexy, yummy, handsome, tall, energetic teacher."

We all laugh at that because belle has a wild imagination. I wouldn't want to know what's on her mind if this comes true.

We take our seats. Belle and Ruby sit in front side by side. I sit in the fair left at the back with Killian in front of me.

He turns to face me and starts telling me all about the game last night which I didn't get to watch because I was with lily who is also a friend of mine and the only one I don't share a class with. Lily and I go way back before I ever met Killian, Ruby and Belle. We are like ride or die couple but platonic if you don't count the kisses that she stole from me during our first year in getting to know each other.

The girl was all over me, I couldn't breath till she had a taste of my lips. Anyway enough of lily and let's get back to Killian whose still talking. Dude can talk.

While listening to him go on and on about the game my ears caught the sound of heels on the floor outside the door. Then I heard a laugh that went straight through my vains to my crouch and I could feel myself stir at nothing. My mind was spinning at what was happening.

Killian touched my shoulder and I came back to life . Thank the heavens, i thought i was about to drawn. 

I tried to concerate but there was no sound of heels anywhere. Just a bunch of kids making unessesary noise.

Then i heard them once more before the door swang open. My head with the rest of the class turned to face the intruder. 

Her serious face with deep Cherry Red lipstick, on those heels that now echoed through out the walls as every eyeball in class took a very good look at this woman.

Her pencil skirt ending just beneath the knees was holding her in all the right places. 

She set her books on the table and turned to face the shocked class, her short wavy Black hair flopping back and forth on her shoulders.

Was she in the right place because this woman belongs behind a desk in a glass office, doing some kind of job that pays really well because those shoes are not cheep and those legs look like their friends with expensive oil and lotions.

"Is this class quiet or are you playing a trick on me?" She said, with so much grace.

"Oh no, we shocked. Are you sure this is the right class ? Drama is down the hall to your left." Belle said. Always the confident one. I tell you, she will be a politician one day.

That's good to know. What's your name?"

"My name is Belle, goalie of the girls soccer team. Let me help you get to know the class." Belle turned to face the class. 

Regina raised an eyebrow and crossed her hands over her chest while leaning on the table with her legs crossed.

"This is Ruby, Captain of the soccer team. She's a striker. A good one too.

That's James, Lucy, Sara, Elsa, Anne, Peter, Robin, Killian , who is a basketball player and last but not the least, that's Emma, another striker and sometimes captain in place of Ruby. That's the all class." Regina looked at the blonde who had her head down. 

There is trouble. Regina thought.

"Now how can we help you Miss? Belle asked. With a bright smile. Regina smirked, walked over the rolls until she stood right next to Emma. Emma knew for sure that the woman was looking at her not staring. But why?

She told herself she was not going to look up no matter what. Regina sighed in frustration. There was something about the blonde she didn't really understand.

Was she going to be a problem? Let's not forget the perfume the teen was wearing, it drove Regina crazy.

"What you can all do for me is take out your text books and open page 56. Today will look at Trigonometry." She said. While walking to the board. She wrote down something and drew a triangle shape.

"So you'll our math teacher then? Killian half asked half stated. While taking out his book.

Emma flipped through the pages till she was on the right page. The entire time she kept thinking about how Belle was right.

This woman didn't look anything like a teacher , matchless a math teacher. She suited more to be a business woman than a teacher.

"Maybe you could help us with the answer Swan." She sounds so close. Why does she sound close by? Emma thought.

She decided to lift her head off the text book and was met with curious Brown eyes glaring tensly at her.

What did I do?

The entire class then turned and stared at Emma who also just stared back. Belle and Ruby were smiling at her. Killian knocked on her desk and whispered the question to Emma. Apparently she had been day dreaming for half an hour and missed out on the explanation.

She coughed nervously and walked towards the board, eyes on Regina. Regina thought the teen would look away but she kept her eyes locked on her, with nothing to give away.

Emma took the marker from the desk next to were Regina was standing. That was the only time Emma looked away from Regina. 

Why is she looking at me? Its not like am not going to answer. Emma thought has she read the question on the board.

After running the equation in her head, Emma started writing it down while explaining to her classmates step by step.

Regina took this time to run her eyes over Emma's body and really take in her features. When her eyes land on the girl's center, she couldn't help but wonder and stare hard. 

Emma could feel the woman's eyes on Jr, and it made her feel uncomfortable from all the staring.

She turned to Regina, waiting for her to look at her and when she did, Emma gave her a disappointing look that turned to confused. 

"Am done with the answer..."

What is her name again?

"Mills!" Belle called, with that stupid smile on her face.

"Right, thank you. Miss Mills am done."

Emma said. Still looking at Regina. She could see the woman tense from the staring going on and decided to drop her eyes and walk to her seat. 

There was something about the woman, apart from being hot, sexy, smart, hot, hot, and....hot.

Killian winked at Emma and blew a kiss her way. When she sat down, she didn't miss how Regina rolled her eyes before looking over her work.

"It seems Swan was with us after all."

The class laughed and Emma couldn't be more confused , did she miss something.

The class was over, everyone left the class when Emma and her friends got to the door, with Killian putting his hand around her waist.

"Swan, can I have a word with you?"

Emma said buy to her friends, Killian giving her a light squeeze around her waist before heading down to the cafeteria.

Emma closed the door and faced her new math teacher. Her make up was still on point and Emma praised her beauty once more.

"Yes, Miss Mills." Emma had her eyes down, she didn't want to continue staring at this woman like she did in class.

"You did good in class." Regina was scanning her face for any rebellion.

"Thank you."

"But I will not allow luck of concentration in my class or day dreaming. You can do that outside." Her voice was firm but held command. That got the blonde's attention. Emma looked up at the brunette with intense Green eyes .

Regina could feel the wetness pull between her legs and knew then and then, this teen will be trouble.

"Miss Mills, it was not on purpose but I do apologize." 

No excuse, Regina was sure she would get one or two, especially since she is an athletie. But Emma did no such thing, she just looked at Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be heating up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Any errors are my fault... Am just learning English so feel free to correct me.  
Enjoy.

Regina cleared her throat and busied herself before looking back up at Emma. "That would be all." She said.

Emma turned to leave, she reached for the door and turned back to Regina. "Miss Mills?" She called. Regina looked at her with curiosity in her eyes. Emma had to admit the woman was beautiful and if they met anywhere else, she would ask her out because she'd be stupid not too.

"Yes, Swan."

"Um...it would help in my concentration if you would stop staring at me." Regina's eyes lit up like a dear caught in headlight. She was sure sweat formed on her forehead.

"What would make you say that ?" For the first time Emma smiled at the woman, like really smiling full smile with her perfect set of white teeth making an appearance.

"If am mistaken Miss Mills, forget I said anything. See you later Miss Mills." With that said, Emma walked off the class and in search of her friends.

If she wasn't mistaken the teacher was interested in her and not in an innocent way. The girl knows she's pretty and has caught many eyes her way, but the eyes belonging to Regina Mills was unbelievable.

_Stop lying to yourself Emma, a woman like her would never see you. _She thought.

Before she could reach the cafeteria, she met Lily in the hallway, who looked pretty upset.

"What is going on now?" Emma asked stopping in front of Lily.

"You, its already bad enough that we have different classes this year. And your practice and my practice is hectic but now you're missing lunch with me. No, so I came up with a solution to get you to spend sometime with me." Lily moved closer to Emma who was looking at her with a confused expression.

Before Emma could comprehend the situation, Lily slapped her right across the face. With the stars still rolling over her head, a blow came through her abdomen. Emma let out a gasp of air before knocking her friend to the ground. Kids started shouting and chanting for a fight and soon enough they drew a crowd. Emma hovered behind Lily trying to calm her down for what she doesn't even know. She could hear teacher's voice and one particular voice that got her frozen in her tracks and didn't see Lily hit her in the crouch. Emma buckled on the floor, the crowd going 'Woo and OUCH!'

"Fuck! Lily, Oh fuck!" When she opened her eyes, Miss Mills was standing over her but looking at where she was holding. It was no secret to anyone in the small town that she was born with a penis. A blessed penis for that matter. Regina helped Emma get up on her feet who was still bending over trying to get some air in her lungs.

"The both of you in my class." Regina scolded. Lily had a shit eating grin. They both followed Regina and coach Fields of the swimming team in Regina's class.

When the door was shut. The two women scolded Emma and Lily, telling they they wouldn't report this to the principal but they will still get detention for a week every after class which got Emma to react.

"But I have practice after class. Miss Fields please." Emma was begging knowing that Fields had a liking to her. The woman moved from Rosewood and got a coaching job in storybroke two years ago. And took a liking to Emma Swan instantly bonding over spots mostly swimming.

"Sorry Emma but you know the rules." Fields was the first to leave the class then Lily, who was happy and didn't protest, seeing that she too had practice after class was a little shocking.

Emma stayed in her seat for a while, Lily really got her hard and didn't like walking funny. She could feel Regina's eyes on her again.

_What was wrong with this woman?_

'If you are not going to say anything then please stop staring. It's making me a little uncomfortable." Emma said eyes closed still holding down her jean.

"How do you know?" Her voice was firm and husky but most importantly, sexy.

"How do you know someone is looking at your ass?" Sorry for the language, its the only explanation I have."

Regina smirked, but still kept her eyes on Emma. When Green eyes looked into Brown eyes, Emma could feel an intense pull, she carefully got up and walked over to the teacher. 'Seriously, you need to stop or I won't be responsible for my actions."

_What? what is wrong with me? She's going to sue me._

Emma had a playful smirk on her lips and could see the mischivious look in Regina's eyes. She didn't know what that was all about but she was also not going to backdown anytime soon. If this woman won't stop looking at her like she want's to fuck her on the desk right here right now.

"Is that so. I don't think you can handle." Regina said, taking a step away from Emma and heading to her desk. She sat with her legs crossed, showing off those sexy legs. Emma leaned over the table one thing about the blonde was that she was not shy, the girl has a massive ego too.

"Oh, I can handle anything thrown my way." The look in Regina's eyes was to die for.

****

Its been two weeks since Regina and Emma had the fateful conversation. Emma has managed to stay away from Regina as much as possible, though during classes were exceptional. Emma knew that her imposes can only lead her to a volcano like a blind fool. Regina was hot and sexy, qualities that turned Emma on and she for the most part didn't want any trouble, for now.

Though it didn't seem the same for Regina. The woman had tried to get her attention in class every chance she got but she always met the wall Emma had secured into place. Why was the woman pushing, was a question on Emma's mind each time she was called by the said woman.

The bell ran and we all started to leave the class. Killian placed his hands around me as always and we started to head out. Until, "Emma?"

_Shit..rice..._

Killian placed a kiss on my cheek and pulled Belle in for a hug has they walked out of the room leaving me in all kinds of agony.

"Yes, Miss Mills." Regina hated herself for doing this but she needed too. For her sanity. She calmly walked towards the door and firmly closed it. When she looked at Emma, her eyes had a deep shade of Green she has never seen before, those eyes were something. She thought.

"Take a seat Swan." Emma eyed her closely and rubbed her hand over her neck has she took a seat. Regina took her seat and there was a all lot of authority in her next words. "I understand we got off from the wrong foot." She didn't want to say those words out but Regina needed to iron things out and set things on a professional level. "With that said, I can't help but notice that you are not paying attention in class these past days and I can't have that in my class."

Emma had to lean back in her chair and watch Regian carefully.

_So she's back to teacher mode._ Emma thought. She let out a heavy sigh. It is true that these past days had been hard on her and she couldn't afford to fail this class. So for both their sakes it is best to forget the past and start a new chapter, after all, nothing could come from flirting with her teacher. And not just her teacher but a all full grown matured independent woman named, Regina fucking Mills

_Why am I even thinking about these possibilities anyway? dumb ass_

"I promise to do much better, because honestly I can't afford to fail. Am glad you called me out on it." Again no excuse, Regina noticed. She didn't know what it was but it was growing in the pit of her stomach a little warmer each time.

"As your teacher, am ready and free to help you on whatever you need. Math problems." Emma nodded, her face serious and deep in concentration.

"That would be helpful but I don't need help." Regina couldn't help a little bit of pride in those words. 'Little' being an understatement of the year.

"Well that is all, hope to see more of your participation in class." Emma got up, picked her bag. "Of course." she opened the door and walked out without looking behind her like Lot, of fear she could turn into salt like Lot's wife.

Regina ran her hand in her hair before she went through her students assignment papers and started grading them. The door opened and let in a Red head with a tiny smile on her face. "Now I know you didn't text me to come watch your frown." She said has she sat down.

Zelena was Regina's sister. Order and lucks a filtration in her mouth. Which could land her in good and bad situations. "So tell me, who ate you up dry?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't think I can handle this." Regina said, with frustration in her voice.

"Wait, are we still talking about that kid?" When Regina didn't respond, Zelena took that has her answer. "Gina, if your little crush is becoming unbearable, why can't you just act on it and move on already."

"That's the thing, it's not some stupid teenage crush. This girl id driving me crazy."

*****

Late at night at the Swan's residence, Emma, David and MM were having their dinner when they started asking her their everyday questions. Being the only child left in the house has its disadvantages and advantages. One of them being the center of attention, no one to get her out of trouble anymore. Don't get her wrong she loves her parents, they are amazing and have given her everything she can ask for. But sometimes family time was not the best, she kept wondering when they will give her a younger sister.

"So Emma any girlfriend yet?"

"Dad?" she said, he was always interested in her love life, and at some point he was team Lily when he thought the two were dating.

"What, am curios, I hope you are keeping it safe."

"Alright, am heading to my room." She kissed them goodnight and ran upstairs. MM shock her head in amusement.

"What, am really curios."

"You really want to know who your daughter is pinning against the bed and bending over the desk. With kids of today, you really want to know?"

David looked at her thoughtfully before making a face. "Well, if you put it like that....oh..MM why did you have to put that image in my face?"

MM laughed has Rosaline came to collect the dishes from the table. David's expression was priceless.

****

The following day, Emma stood with Ruby by her locker has she caught sight of a tight Red dress that clang to a body like it was sawed their. Emma didn't know how long she stared at those muscles under the dress flex and twitch.

_Was that dress code even legal._

She thought. When Emma raised her head and met Brown eyes glossing over her features, Emma gave her a once over, not ashamed at all.

"Girl are you listening?" Emma tore her gaze off Regina and into her locker with a tiny smirk. "Yes I can, just give Graham some time, am sure he will text you back." Multitasking was one of her qualities and it really came in handy.

Regina was chatting up her morning with Emily when she felt eyes on her. A blush crept her way to her face, biting her lip before she took the chance to look over, even though knowing so well who the eyes would belong to.

Emma was in some loss famine sweatpants, hair pulled back in a messy pony tail and something that was hard to miss, those sexy glasses? not to mention they looked really sexy on, when Emma looked away, she couldn't help but smile at the tiny smirk the blonde displayed

She looked at Emily has the woman talked about her kids with the said Alison. The woman looked like she didn't trust easy so when she opened little pieces to her heart, Regina felt welcomed to be her friend.

*****

After classes Lily and Emma sat in their last detention of the week. it should have been done two weeks ago but Lily managed to get them extended. They were whispering to each other when their supervisor walked in and they pretended to be doing homework. When Emma the familiar heels on the floor, she chewed the insides of her mouth and looked up.

"Sorry, but today I will be your partner." She said.

"Fuck!" Emma hissed _could there be a day I don't get to see this woman._ Regina went through the rules with them and the clock started ticking.

After what seemed like ages of ancient time and era, they were told to leave the class. Emma packed her books has she laughed at Lily's jokes. To be honest it was nice to spend some time with Lily even though they didn't get to talk much, but that's their relationship. Sometimes they don't need to talk, just the presence of having someone you care about close and sharing those moments with them.

Regina couldn't help but admire the free sprite of Lily. The girl seemed confident and the way she talked and looked at Emma, made her think there was something more to them than just being friends which was shocking to her because from the fight she saw, Regina could have never thought that these two were friends.

She watched has the two girls left the class, and yes she didn't miss the side glance Emma threw at her. She blushed and smiled to herself has she continued grading papers.

***

It had been an two hour before Regina finished her daily duty. The school was almost empty apart from the few teachers that were finishing up and students that stayed behind for social activities and studying.

Regina peered into Emily's office and didn't find the woman, she thought maybe she could be at the pool area, so that's where she headed.

Over the weeks. The two women have bonded and Regina drops and picks up Emily. So she couldn't leave without letting her know.

She knew she should just text but Regina had an instinct of just walking to the pool area. What bad could happen?

When she got there. The place was empty. No sign of life. Regina sighed and turned to leave but then she heard water splash like someone dived in it.

_That must be her. _

Regina took firm steps leading her to the pool. She watched has the blonde swam around the pool very skillful but she also noticed that the blonde didn't use her right arm that much, its like the girl is avoiding putting pressure on it.

_i should leave_

Regina thought but didn't make a move. Which would have been the right thing to do, but Regina always enjoyed playing with fire. 

Before she knew it, her legs took her right at the edge of the pool, watching the blonde swim her way.

If Emma was shocked to see her there, she didn't show it. Emma stood straight and pulled herself up right next to Regina who didn't move an inch. 

Now dripping wet, in only a lacy Red bra and Red boy shorts. Regina's eyes lingered on her crouch a little longer than intended.

Whatever questions Regina had about the blonde's body was answered right away.

_cheese and rice, she's huge_

Regina licked her lips and her fingers twitched at wanting to touch the beautiful body in front of her.

Emma's belly ring glistered and Regina bit her lip hard.

_She's Pierced too.._

"Eyes up here." Emma said. When Regina looked up at Emma's eyes. She didn't know if the blonde was upset at her inappropriate reaction or what. Really there was no room for any expression.

"Sorry" she mummered and cleared her throat. Emma just moved past her and grabbed a tower before turning to Regina once more.

"Did you just check me out and apologized without meaning it?" A tiny smirk lingered on Emma's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome.... Thank you for reading. It means a lot to me.  
I have not gone through this chapter, so all errors are my fault...English can be a beast sometimes.  
Thank you once more...enjoy and feel free to let me know your thoughts even if its about my grammar.. I love to learn.

Regina's breathing was cut off in chops. She couldn't believe the situation that was happening right now. She's older and should know better but here she is.

"Wh_what?" She stuttered. The words were glued to her tongue.

"It's okay, I won't tell if you won't." Before Regina can reply to the statement of the year, they heard footsteps coming there way then "Emma!"

"Am right here miss fields" She called back. Emily rushed inside and glanced at Regina, forgetting what she was here for right, Emma.

"Regina, I was looking for you. Glad I found you."

"I was looking for you too, then I ran into Emma." Emily then turned to the blonde.

"Emma, I thought I told you, you're not allowed in the pool after class hours." Emily hissed. Not really annoyed she knew the kid would never stop, water her life, same as she.

"I will try not to repeat this this situation." Emma said, while grabbing her glasses and putting them on. Regina's knees almost gave her away to the floor. "See you later Miss Mills, Miss Fields I will keep that in mind." with that, the girl left the room.

Regina watched her exit the room before turning to Emily.

"We should also leave."

"Lead the way." the two women left the room. Sharing their school stories.

*****

The drive home was fun and it felt like the two women had known each other for a long time. They were about to reach Emily's house when Regina got something off her chest. It's something she had being curious about since they left the school.

"So, is Emma on the swimmer's team? I thought she was a soccer player?" Emily smiled, it was clear that she fond of the blonde.

"She's not anymore. When I got to storybroke, she had just torn her muscle and was a mess. She was a good swimmer but was no longer able to compete. She had difficulties of letting go which was were we bonded from. I know the feeling of not being able to swim the way you supported. Rosewood showed me that. I didn't want her to make the mistakes that I made..." She trailed off. The memories of Rosewood probably taking a swim in her mind.

"Emma is strong girl and competitive, which is why she's the best striker in the girl's soccer team. She reminds me of my friend."

"Well she definitely sounds competitive. And we are here." She parked in Emily's drive way. Regina didn't want to seem desperate or interested in Emma more than she should, so dropping the subject on that note was a good idea.

"Good, I can't wait to get into the shower." She opened the door and stepped out. "See you at school." With that, she closed the door has Ragina waved her through the window.

She pulled out immediately remembering about the family dinner she had to be at in a few hours. Her parents are in town and they asked to see their daughters, more like a request.

***

BELLE: 6:02 PM

Hi, are you on 2night

Emma checked her phone from the bedside table and quickly sent a reply has she continued to dress up. 

When she got home her parents informed her that they were having dinner at their hotel, something about business and a round of archievments.

EMMA: 06:03PM

Can't dinner with the parents.

She and Belle were supposed to watch the new episode of the 100 together. A TV show they both enjoyed though they ship different couples and argued about it, they both had fun only because there both TV lovers but because they watched together.

BELLE : 06:07 PM

😞, so tomorrow then?

EMMA : 06:07PM

I'll be there with snacks. Don't forget to put it on record like last time.

BELLE : 06:08PM

You know it wasn't my fault

"Emma! Are you ready?" Mom called from the hallway.

"Almost mom" 

EMMA : 06:12PM 

Right, how can I forget. You were getting sucked off. Anyway text you later, mom's calling.

BELLE : 06:13PM

You are such a bum. Have fun✋

I placed my phone away and started dressing up. After an hour i think, i was all ready and dolled up. 

I looked, okay i admired myself in the mirror, in my fermine Red suit paired with desinger Red snickers. My hair was pulled back in a frash neat ponytail. A little bit of makeup and lipgloss. I looked beautiful.

"Emma honey." Mom opened the door and smiled at me. "We are running late." She said for the fifth time tonight. 

To be fair am always late for these things. Not that I did it on purpose. A girl gat to take her time, right?

"Am finally done mom."

"Well then let's go." She said walking out of the room. I grabbed my phone and purse and matched out of the room.

****

8:10 PM/ PLAZA 101/Hotel

ReginaRegina, Zelena, Cora and Peter all sat at their table looking through their menus and making small talk. Their table was at the far left in the cornor of the VIP section.

Emma and her parents sat in the same section, not far from Regina's table . only a few people where in the room.

Emma saw her sister Anna and she let out a high pitched scream, jumping up on her feet. Causing a few heads to turn their way including Mills family. 

Emma literay had her legs around her sister's waist. Anna was a cardiologist and worked all the time. Her parents didn't tell her she was coming cause they wanted to surprise her. Anna had recently traveled to Spain and just came back last night.

"Can't she have some manners" Cora said behind her menu. Regina almost didn't hear her if it wasn't for the destruction of her sister patting her knee.

Emma looked beautiful and that woman, who is woman? They seem intimate in Regina's eyes. Could she be her girlfriend? But her parents are present, even though that doesn't clear up anything. Why was she still holding her hand? Was Emma just interested in order women? Her thoughts were rapid and stressful.

"She has manners." Regina said sternly.

"Excuse me?" Cora hissed from the other side of the table. Regina sighed heavily. It was always hard with her mom. Things couldn't just be easy with Cora.

"That girl is my student. So i know she has manners." She stole a glance at the swan's table and found the woman whispering something into the girl'adrenalineema blushed so hard it was annoying to watch.

Regina felt something she had forgotten existed and has become a little familiar these days. "Excuse me." Before Cora can open her rude mouth, Regina was already half way out of the room.

***

Thank goodness no one was on the balcony. Regina needed the alone time. There weren't any stars out tonight nor moon either and no building lights like in the city but the little lights from the neighborhood made a difference.

"I thought you looked familiar." Regina knew that her sister would follow her sooner than later but hearing the said voicevoice, soft and firlm lit up the forest in het head. 

She looked at her side and found the girl looking into the night with what looked like an electronic cigeratte. When she didn't say anything for a while, Emma turned to her with a smirk. 

"Bad habit, my appologise." She said while taking a pull out of it.

"You shouldn't smoke" why she said that? Regina was wondering from how Emma was looking at her.

"If we were at school, this would be different."

"Why?" Regina asked.

"Because on school grounds, you have little controle over me. Here, right now, i don't think so." 

Emma turned and didn't see the look of ammusement on Regina's face. She grabbed the smoking pipe and held it in her hand.

"Hey, that's expensive shit." Regona raised an eyebrow at her. She scoffs and shifs her weight from her left foot to right. "Becareful with it." 

"Aren't your parents waiting for you?" She didn't want the girl to go but she also felt like the ground was pushing her closer to the girl's body which was dangerous. Emma was like an atomic bomb right now and Regina loved the adrenaline she felt each time she was closer to her.

"Wow... Seriously. I left the table to get some air and stuff."

"Stuff...? You left your girlfriend with your parents for stuff."

Emma watched Regina for a second.

She closed the space between them. Now in Regina's personal space. Emma held eye contact with much confidence than Regina has ever seen from her. She was quite taller and her features tonight, stood out. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina gets closer to Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you come back for more.

"Its such a beautiful night to be having such thoughts, Miss Mills." 

She could feel Emma's hot breath on her. So hot she wanted to lean in but Emma pulled away to quickly.

Her last glance indicated that this, whatever this was, was far from being over.

***

When Regina got to her table, Cora had the decency of pointing out that she smelled of cigarette.

Cora always had a good sense of smell. Regina and Zelena never got away with eating in their rooms without her lecture on good manners.

"Someone was smoking outside." She replied calmly.

"Good. Thought you were the one smoking." Her suggested a lot.

"And so what if I did?" Regina was ready to go to war when they were interrupted by Emma's parents.

"Sorry to bother you." MM said sweetly. Emma was right behind her parents holding hands with the said woman. Her eyes locked on Regina. "We thought we should say hello to Emma's teacher."

Regina stood up and passed her greeting. Anna and Emma kept talking in harsh tones.

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you. Call me Regina." 

"Regina, Emma tells us so much about you." David said with a smile. His Green eyes lighting up the sky like his daughters' "we wish we could stay and chat but we need to head back. We offer you a bottle of wine, its on the house."

Cora scoffed, she looked bothered. Emma felt like slapping the shit out of her. She was never the polite Swan.

"On the house?" Cora asked distastefully.

David and MM still hard a smile on their faces but Emma and Anna were not happy about the comment.

"On the house, are we saying it wrong?" Emma added.

Cora turned to look over the teen and found displeasing eyes.

Regina cleared her throat. Zelena sipped her drink and locked eyes with Anna, sharing a sweet smile.

"Emma?" David warned. But still with a smile.

"Miss Mills it was a pleasure, sir, lady..." Emma locked eyes with Cora before nodding and pulling Anna away with her.

"David followed suit.

MM stayed behind getting details on Regina. "Can you make an exception of coming to my house tomorrow."

Regina wondered what for, Emma was doing well in her class.

"Yeah sure. Hope I can be of your assistance." 

They said buy and Regina watched as the woman who just gave her an opportunity to see the blonde walk away.

****

Regina and Zelena are back home from the intense dinner. Dresses off, pajamas on. 

There sitting on the sofa, sipping on the wine that David offered. They decided to take the bottle home just to piss Cora off.

"Am still playing tonight in my mind but was that the girl you gush about?" Zee asked, curious to know. "Because if she is, then I see what you see, no I get what you see."

"She's beautiful not just sexy but beautiful and gorgeous." Zee added.

Regina smiled and rolled her eyes playfully at her sister.

"She is driving me crazy. Do you know she followed me outside when I left the table."

Zelena leaned in with wild cat eyes. "Did she kiss you? How was it?"

She has always broken the rules so this was exciting for Zee. 

"No one kissed." She sipped "but I wanted it to. Am I a bad person for having such thoughts."

"Nah, well it is unethical but who cares you said she's 18 right?" Regina nodded. "Maybe you should take the next step, because I think she likes you too. By the way who was that woman ?"

Regina's face falls. "Don't know, they seemed intimate. Maybe her girlfriend."

"Intimate? Who?"

Zee defiantly didn't see anything intimate about the two.

"Who are talking about?" She asked sarcastically.

"I don't think so." Shakes her head. "If she was the woman would have slapped your face. Your jealousy was pouring out of your head."

"Was I that obvious?"

"I thought this was a phase but clearly you are sinking and while you're at it, get me that woman's contacts."

Regina gave her a disapproving look.

"Don't look at me like that" zee commented. "Get me those details and I'll help you get into miss hot pants."

****

The following day, Regina makes her way to the Swan's house.

The view of the house is amazing. It is a huge mansion with really Green life around.

She comes from a rich family herself so this is not strange. Just appreciating the beauty of the house.

When she gets there, Regina parks behind another car and someone looks to be under it.

Regina stepped out of the car and was greeted by an excited MM rushing towards her. "Regina, so nice to see you again. How are you?"

"Ah, am good, thank you for having me." MM started to lead her inside when Emma pulled out from under the car.

She was wearing a Black vest, and somesome buggy pants.

"Oh Miss Mills, how are you?" She greeted, cleaning her hands on a red cloth that was hanging from her pants.

{Damn she looks hot in a vest, I wish...no, nope, no Regina. She is your student.}

Regina thought.

"Am alright." Regina met Emma's eyes in a staring contact which was soon broken off by MM.

"Emma I told you to put on some clothes." Emma just looked herself over and then over to her mother. "Don't give me that look. Go dress up of put on your work clothes."

Before Emma could respond her mother was pulling Regina away. Regina had a hidden smile just for Emma and it warmed her heart.

This game was getting interesting.

"Sorry about that. Do you have kids Regina?" MM asked.

If only she knew that her eyes were on her kid. What would she do. Will she keep smiling or will she press charges against her.

Regina discreetly looked back at the blonde who was now looking over the tire. Her vest pulled up and exposed a little of skin. Reminding Regina of the moment at the pool.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't"

"My kids drive me crazy." MM shock her head while sipping on some wine she pored for them as soon as they entered the living room.

"Kids? How many are the Swan siblings?" Regina asked. There were some giggles coming from the kitchen area. MM rolled her eyes and answered Regina's unanswered question.

"Anna will you please leave my kitchen ." the woman Regina saw last night was actually Emma's sister. Who would have thought ; clearly not Regina.

"I was only seeing what you have. Oh, Regina right?" She offered her hand to Regina. "Nice meeting you again."

"Nice meeting you too."

"You know Emma talks about you all the time."

"No I don't ." Emma emerged into the room. "You crazy" She slowly made her way up the stairs with Anna on her toes whispering in her ears like they were new lovers.

"See, they are something else." They both shared a laugh. "So Emma." Regina sighed . Just hearing her name was getting a little difficult. Each day she saw and talked to the blonde, her feelings sky rocketed.

"Her grades are fine. Is there any problem?"

"Yes, they are but not good enough. That is why I want you to tutor her in math till she graduates which is in a few months."

A chance to spend time with the blonde without any madeup excuses and without uninterrupted time. This was good news. But it was not good of an idea to be in that range of closeness for that long alone without wanting to jump her bones

***

"You want me to be tortured ?" Emma's voice came from the top of the stairs. Both MM and Regina looked at the girl. Anna walked downstairs eating an apple.

"That's because you failed." Anna smiled at Regina and took a seat next to her, while Emma joined them down.

"I didn't fail. I got a 75%" 

"Not enough. So you will be tortured until you get that market up from next week ." MM eyed Emma who was in a vest and tiny shorts. "I thought I told you to dress up." 

Anna smirked at her sister, enjoying every scene.

Regina thought Emma looked sexy, not that there is day she thought other wise. These coming weeks will be difficult. She did try to offer MM other options but the woman was persuasive. Eventually she gave in. After all, she gets Emma all to herself.

"Mom am really dressed. Plus am heading down to have lunch with Isabela."

MM knows her daughter is beautiful and had seen her friends express their attraction towards her daughter including Miss Mooner.

"First of all, she's Miss Mooner to you and why do you need to be alone with her?" 

Regina has heard that name before but can't put a face to it.

Emma looked at Regina up and as MM excused herself to go to the Kitchen. "What days did you agree on?" At first Regina didn't hear her, to busy checking her out. 

Emma had to ask twice before Regina responded to her. 

"You know Regina, you need to be careful with this one." Anna pointed at Emma, with a mischievous grin. "She's huge.....on being an ass." The way she separated the huge from the ASD comment was so obvious what she was really talking about.

"Anna please would you have manners."

"Right, right, I forgot, am the adult. Regina who was that woman with the Red hair last night?" Before Regina could respond. MM walked into the room.

"Would you please leave my house. What kind of a Doctor has so much free time?" Anna smiled kissed her mom goodbye and walked over to Emma who was throwing daggers at her.

"The kind that was born a swan. Emma you should take it easy with Miss Mooner. I hear she takes stuff."

"Oh my goodness mom, you're allowing this?" MM shrugged. Anna laughed and kissed Emma's forehead.

"Its the truth, that woman is an animal and I don't want you landing in the ER with a broken pipe."

Regina couldn't believe this. They were actually talking about sex and Emma's libido like it was a movie. Now she's wondering what kind of package Emma carries. Through from the bulge she saw at the pool last time, she's obviously.... No.....nope...Regina wrong thought.

"Mom!" Emma looked a little shy at Regina. "Miss Mills now thinks am a gigolo." 

The three broke into a laugh as Emma and Anna walked out of the room. MM joined Regina.

"Sorry"

"It is alright....you three seem close." 

"We are....those two grew up like cuts and dogs. But as Emma grew, and matured early. Anna started taking her around to I don't even want to know but since then, they have being close." Regina nods her head. Trying to hide the smile from her face. Knowing that the woman isn't Emma girlfriend.

***

The bell rang signaling class was over. Students rushed out of the class but Emma stayed behind. Her friends waved at her goodbye and head out. Leaving only Regina and Emma.

"I wanted to ask what time tomorrow?" Emma walked in front of Regina's desk. She was in a tight skirt and open white shirt. Her hair was roughly pulled to the side her make up was still intact. And those lips with that deep cherry red lipstick. This woman is fire.

Regina looked up from her papers which she was not reading and eyed Emma. Then her eyes dropped to her crotch and she licked her lips in a predatory manner. Emma cleared her throat and when Regina looked up she knew that she's been caught.

"It won't grow from looking at it."

{What did she just say? I know it's not just in my head}

"What.....excuse me?" Emma held Regina's gaze and turned around to walk to the door. She firmly closed the door and then the click sound signaling it being locked. Emma remained standing their for a while reminding herself she was not insane.

"What are you doing Emma?" 

Emma walked around her desk and grab Regina's wrist making her stand and stumble towards Emma who held her ground. Emma opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She loosened her grip and stepped away from Regina.

{Fuck she's going to to report me. Maybe I should apologize and say something. Look at her, its like she's staring at my soul.} Emma thought.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
